12 meses de año nuevo
by Maruychan
Summary: Así, cuando empezó a tocar de memoria y a mirar al frente mientras cantaba con una voz dulce, pero aguerrida, Francis supo que ese año había empezado con un flechazo, justo cuando menos lo quería./ FRAIN ONESHOT


_¿Cómo no iba a hacer yo un fic de Navidad?_

_¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si me gusta más la Navidad que a Jack Skellington?_

_Un fic-shortfic-drabble... whatever. No sé como se denomina esto._

_Es algo cortito que he escrito en un rato y que expresa que yo estoy siempre esperando la Navidad._

_Para Miruru12. Lleva aguantándome a mi, a mis fics no fics que tardan la vida en escribirse desde hace muchos años y solo me queda esperar que me aguante unos cuantos más. :3 Merci por hablar conmigo todos los días, por aguantar mis ranteos, mis momentos difíciles y por haberme acogido en tu casa hace unas semanas. 3_

_Disclaimer: Ojalá estos fuesen míos. Ojalá. Lo digo en serio._

* * *

><p>La primera vez que le vio, fue al poco de haberse mudado a ese barrio.<p>

Su nuevo trabajo empezaba justo al volver se las vacaciones de Navidad. Sus padres, su hermano y su mejor amigo, Pierre, le habían ayudado con la mudanza. Su madre dijo que era un piso pequeño. Pierre que era justo el que necesitaba para sus ligues. Francis simplemente quería un lugar que llamar suyo y en el que podría experimentar con la cocina sin que nadie se quejase del olor. Y poder leer con un té sin ser reclamado por su hermana pequeña exigiendo que juegue con ella. Asi que para él, ese pisito era perfecto.

Como recompensa a ayudarle con la mudanza, Francis invitó a su familia a un bar cercano a cenar. Había oído algo de él en el proceso de buscar piso allí. Y le pareció buena idea comprobar la reputación del susodicho. De haber sabido que él aparecería en el escenario con una guitarra mientras cenaba y que se pondría a cantar con melodiosa voz habría preferido ir solo. Parecía como si hubiese visto un ángel. Pierre reconoció las señales y consiguió distraer a su familia lo suficiente para que no se percatasen.

Era un chico joven, más o menos de su edad. Tenía un pelo castaño que no era especialmente llamativo. Su piel de chocolate parecía brillar bajo los focos mientras su mirada estaba fija en la guitarra que preparaba para poder amenizar el ambiente. Así, cuando empezó a tocar de memoria y a mirar al frente mientras antaba con una voz dulce, ero aguerrida, Francis supo que ese año había empezado con un flechazo, justo cuando menos lo quería.

Su familia, al final se acabó sintiendo ignorada y se fueron mientras él seguía mirando embobado al hombre que tocaba.

La depresión vino cuando al bajar el chico del escenario fue recibido por un chico moreno, alto, con gafas y un lunar en el lateral de la boca. El beso que se dieron terminó por hundir a Francis en la más pura miseria. No era la primera vez que le gustaba alguien imposible.

Eso no le evitó ir cada día a tomar café a ese sitio, intentando forjar una relación con ese camarero que los jueves se dedicaba a cantar para amenizar velada e cara al fin de semana y los chicos que venían solo para emborracharse y pasar un rato.

Resultó ser peor venir todos los días y conocerle. Antonio no era sólo un ángel de ojos verdes, sino que también era un alma pura. Con carácter pero tan precioso que cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba con él le hacía ver lo increíble que podría ser salir con él y hacerle feliz.

Una pena que saliese con ese muermo llamado Roderich. No sabía apreciar esa vitalidad que el español exudaba. Y le volvía loco poco a poco ver como Antonio intentaba ganar la atención de su novio y no había manera si éste estaba liado. Francis se aprovechaba de eso, día a día, mes a mes.

En Enero se enamoró.

En Febrero le hizo reír.

En Marzo consiguió saber que su sueño era conseguir grabar algún disco de canciones de guitarra española.

En Abril le invitó a cenar en el bar en el que trabajaba. Se soprenio al verle cabizbajo y afligido y deciió invitarle a cenar para que se despejase un poco

En Mayo supo que él Roderich tenían problemas serios. Una de esas veces que tomaba algo, a Antonio se le fue la lengua. Francis se resistió para no empezar a bailar.

En Junio vio su cara cuando invitó a Arthur a cenar con él. Arthur era su jefe. Y en un pasado le había gustado, pero era algo imposible y acabó por desistir. Arthur era más heterosexual que Enrique VIII. Pero Antonio no lo sabía. Su cara fue rara. Como si le odiase solo con verle.

En Julio le hizo un regalo de cumpleaños que no se esperaba. Una taza de café para tener en su casa y un par de libros que él mismo le había dicho que quería. Antonio tenía mejor memoria de la que él creía.

En Agosto no le vio por estar de vacaciones con su familia. Fue un suplicio pensar como le iría con Roderich y si estaba cuidándose.

En Septiembre le trajo un detalle del pueblo de sus padres. A él le pareció solo una tontería, pero la cara de emoción que le puso le hizo replanteárselo.

En Octubre rompió con Roderich. Francis le ayudó a superar la ruptura haciéndole saber que había más gente por ahí que le merecían. No pensaba en él. Era lo que realmente pensaba. No quería imponerse.

En Noviembre, cuando Antonio por fin superaba la ruptura, Roderich le pidió una segunda oportunidad. Tuvo que ver a Antonio emocionado por esa posibilidad. Puso su mejor cara y no le quitó esa ilusión.

A principios de Diciembre, Antonio le preguntó que quería de su parte por Navidad. Francis le respondió que no quería que gastase su dinero en él ahora que salía todas las noches con Roderich. No sabía que eran, porque Antonio aun no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para abrirse con su ex.

El 23 de diciembre Roderich se iba por Navidad con su familia. Le regaló a Antonio un libro e historia española que el joven recibió con una parca y tensa sonrisa. Le gustaba leer. Pero no para estudiar. Y mucho menos una historia que ya se sabía.

El 24 de diciembre Francis recibía a sus padres en su casa para cenar, pero bajó en un momento con un paquete plano en la mano. Cuando Antonio fue a atenderle, Francis hizo de tripas corazón y le dio el paquete lleno de partituras de guitarra nuevas. Antonio le miró con los ojos brillantes, Francis le regaló una sonrisa.

-Tengo un amigo en una discográfica y le he hablado de ti. Quiere que vayas alguna vez para oírte alguna de esas canciones-. Le tendió un papel.- Su información. -. Se levantó-. Tengo que irme. Solo quería darte eso y desearte Feliz Navidad.

Se fue de allí sin esperar respuesta del español. Sin embargo al poco alguien le agarró del brazo y le hizo girar. Francis no tuvo que ser muy listo para saber quién era.

-¿Y tú no quieres nada por Navidad después de esto?- le preguntó con los sentimientos a flor de piel.- No pues regalarme esto y esperar que yo no te dé nada a cambio.

Francis suspiró.

-Lo único que quiero… es lo único que no me puedes dar.- Le agarró de la mano y se acercó dándole un beso suave y tierno en la boca, antes e girarse e irse a terminar la cena de Nochebuena.

No volvió en varios días. En Nochevieja había sido invitado por el propietario el bar a la barra libre y fiesta. No pudo negarse. Además estaba seguro que Antonio iba a pasar esa noche con Roderich. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando le vio allí y que iba directo a por él. Francis tomó aire para enfrentarse a ese momento que estaba temiendo.

-No tienes razón.- Le dijo él cuando estuvo a su altura. El rubio parpadeó y miró a Antonio, vestido de fiesta. Elegante como él solo.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que quieres por Navidad.- La cuenta atrás de Nochevieja empezaba a sonar y Francis sintió el corazón acelerarse cuando Antonio le aferró la cara. El camarero sonreía con cariño.- Quiero y puedo dártelo.

Ese año Francis lo terminó con un beso de su flechazo no correspondido.

Inició el nuevo con un beso de su novio.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><em>Perdondad si veis dedazos. Este teclado tiene una guerra declarada con las d, las c y las p. Como no son nada usuales en español...<em>

_¿Reviews_?


End file.
